


Mission Success

by mvtk42



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtk42/pseuds/mvtk42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ok, how about writing Felix and Locus successfully completing a mission together? Trick is that it's before Chorus was even a thing, and Felix is being a sulky bastard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Success

The evac was on its way. Fairfield, once an idyllic haven tucked away from the degradation and strife that plagued the rest of the galaxy, was now a smoldering crater on the ass-end of some backwater planet. If there was a single person left alive in the destruction, it was because they were very lucky or very well hidden.

All in all, the mission had been a rousing success.

Locus stood with his back against one of the few walls that remained standing, ever vigilant as he kept his rifle ready. He didn’t doubt that the inhabitants were dead or run off, but he had seen too many soldiers die because they let their guard down too soon. It was safer to assume the mission wasn’t complete until he had made his report, though he did pass the time by drafting one in his head.

_‘Applicant performed admirably within the parameters of the mission. No unacceptable deviation from instructions was noted and applicant showed promising initiative when confronted with unforeseen obstacles. Skill with demolitions, ranged, and melee weapon highly satisfactory. Applicant executed his duties with vigor and pragmatism, showing no evidence of doubt or hesitation even after —’_

Locus paused, frowning as he glanced at the applicant. The other man was pacing back and forth, bouncing a piece of rubble in his palm. His body language exuded agitation if not outright anger. It was not a good sign; one needed steely resolve in order to join Control’s elite. If the applicant was experiencing remorse…

"Is something wrong, applicant Felix?" he asked.

Felix hissed a laugh. “‘Is something wrong,” he parroted in a nasty tone. He ripped off his helmet and used it to gesture at their surroundings. “You have to ask, in a situation like this? None of this seems wrong to you?”

Locus’ frown deepened. “Do you have an issue with the mission?”

"Yeah, I got a fucking ‘issue,’" Felix snarled. He whirled away from Locus, glaring at the destruction around them. "D’you know why someone wanted this place blown to hell?"

"No," Locus said. _And neither should you. ‘Applicant evidences worrying lack of discretion in regards to sensitive information.’_

"Got a look at some soil sample reports. This place is flagged with every known indicator of unrefined fuel — high quality unrefined fuel. Be real cheap to process. Anyone with their name on this place is gonna make a fucking fortune," Felix said.

"Your point…?" Locus asked, keeping his voice steady as he brought his rifle to his shoulder as casually as possible.

"My point is, we just slaughtered a town full of innocent people —men, women, children. Fuck, I was even taking out the goddamn cows at one point. All these people dead so some asshole can make a shitload of money," Felix spat.

Locus stifled a sigh; he hated wasted potential. He sighted the rifle in the middle of Felix’s exposed back. _‘Applicant terminated at facilitator’s discretion after wavering in his dedication to the mission —’_

"And the pay we’ll get won’t be even one fucking _percent _of what this place is worth!" Felix spat, hurling the chunk of rubble as hard as he could at a nearby building.__

__Locus’ head came off his rifle in stunned disbelief. “What?”_ _

__"I mean, they didn’t even give us the fucking choice to forfeit a lump sum to opt in on a percentage of the profits. We do all the goddamn work to clear out the yokels so the fat fuck who wants this place doesn’t have to pay them, and that’s fine. But we should be getting a much bigger cut. It’s a fucking ripoff, man!"_ _

__Locus stared as Felix fumed. Then he lowered his rifle with a small chuckle as the first whispers of the evac Pelican’s engines reached his ears._ _

_‘Applicant deemed a priority asset. Recommend bringing on board immediately.’_


End file.
